


A new family member shouldn't count as four

by Cumputer_glitches



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Half of these guys are only breifly mentioned, Intrusive Thoughts, Just like the relationship, M/M, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Sort Of, Wounds, black magic, human experiment, implied/ referenced past trauma, they stick a bunch of meat together, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumputer_glitches/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Wilson and his rag-tag group of survivors has grown and gotten stronger since they've  found others.One day however they find another survivor, who is much darker than anything any of them would have thought





	A new family member shouldn't count as four

When more people joined into their small group he wasn't the first one to greet them. Every since Webber had joined them, more began to show up. The mime, The lumberjack, The weight lifter, even a surfer and the nightmare himself, Maxwell, joined into their camp and helped it grow bigger. Science became harder to do, having to keep Maxwell's own magical experiments away from his so they didn't do any kind of lasting damage on his research.

It was fine until it wasn't.

It was fine up until the point they found a man unconscious on the shore line, cuts and claw marks littered the open rips of their clothes and blood oozed out from what could be described as tooth marks. It was most likely a hound attack, maybe a skuffle with a few tall birds in as well.

Both were incredibly hostile, so getting caught between the two would most diffidently make you the main target had you been spotted.

This person must've been new if they didn't know that.

New and near death is seems. They weren't moving except for their sides, which at least indicated some form of breathing. Good. They weren't going to have to bury the body of someone who they've never seen before.

It took a while to get the guy back to camp, he was a lot heavier than he looked, and seeing how he couldn't move on his own, it was up to the group to get him back and treated so they could find out who the hell he was and what had happened to him.

It was a group effort, that was for sure.

They had gotten him back though, Webber allowing the use of his own tent and bedroll for the person to sleep on after a bit of bribing from Wilson. He gave up large portions of meat and sleeping alone in his tent, but it was better to keep Webber happy in these kinds of situations. He was only a small kid after all. They put some healing salve on his wounds and cuts, the ones they could reach anyway, before leaving him to sleep while they did their own things before falling asleep themselves.

The scream was what woke them up.

If they all ha a clock there would be no doubt in Wilson's mind that it would be 1 am. It was still dark out for gods sakes. 

The person they found was scrambling around, seeming to search for something as they trip and crawled away from something or someone.

Must be their sanity the scientist though to himself as he stood, picking up a garland and blowdart. He shot the dart in front of the person, giving him enough time to place the flowers on his head. 

It took a while. Turns out helping some random stranger who was being chased by a nightmare beast would not go smoothly if you come out of nowhere.

 

                                                                                                                   -

It came to be known that this person was somebody who didn't have much of a laid back life, twitching and jumping at every move they made.

He creamed because he saw his own shadow.

He was such a strange case of paranoia, anxiety and fear that Wilson had no idea what could've happened to him to make him this way, or if he was born like this. Either way, he refused to answer questions past his name or how he got hurt in the first place on the first day.

The second day he answered questions about where he had come from now that he was calmer, but any attempts at poking deeper for more info proved to be useless as he either clammed up or said it was not important.

Two months in and they saw just how bad his sanity could get. Not even Maxwell himself could have suspected how quickly his sanity drained and how much worse the monsters were. It seemed to take so much for them to ignore the beasts that lurked within his eye shots and ear shots. Wilson had come to the conclusion that if they didn't find something to keep his sanity up, he wouldn't last to winter.

Winter rolls around, thanks to a group effort of keeping the newest member alive,and more info was given. 

"I came down here while me and my boyfriend were camping late," He said, his voice a bit raspy as he coughed. "We were supposed to go back the day before but there was a forecast for a meteor shower to start and we didn't want to miss it, especially not when we had a clear view from our site." he stated, his hands going near the burning flame in the middle of their camp.  

That was pretty stupid. Was the only thing that came to the scientist's mind when he heard that reason. A meteor shower is rare, yes, but its not worth losing your life over to see.

Other than the odd bit of info they were given however, they found out that their newest member had a newer, albeit nasty and downright horrific hobby.

They found out because Wilson had found him near their woods. 

He had a noodle in hand, the scientist didn't want to even ask where he had gotten it, corpses of hounds and spiders littered around him as he pulled the needle back before shoving it forwards, grass twine used as a sort of yarn. It seemed to work however, and Wilson, the ever so curious man stayed. He wasn't caught, so why leave without answers?

The finished stitching product itself was more massive than what Wilson would have thought to be made, every part of each corpse was used to make it, and there was nothing let to stitch. 

Nothing left to stitch, but not all steps were completed.

The thread was tied off before the end was bitten off, the needle's use over for now as it was pocketed, and a sharp stone was dug out instead. The man, Tom was his name, held his wrist over the large pile of stitched corpses and meat of spiders and hounds as he dug the rock into his skin, ripping it to the side quick enough to cause bleeding.

It was a pain in the ass. The blood dripped down his arm before dropping off onto the body below, silence greeting both men as Tom awaited for any kind of reaction.

There was none as he let out a defeated sigh and wrapped up, about to decide to just leave it there before the legs began to twitch, the creature's ears twitching for a moment before going limp.

Tom stared for one seemed like hours before the body on the ground spasmed , its legs kicking out while its body twitched and snapped, he weird hybrid looking monstrosity going limp before it was being held up. It stood tall, ten feet exactly while a line ran down from its eye to under its body.

Wilson was afraid to know what that line was for.

Confrontation was pretty simple, scream at him, start a screaming match before calming down to actually TALK about what the fuck just happened. 

What it was was answered pretty quickly.

"Its a phobia," he said, "My phobia to be exact. Arachnophobia" He stated, the creature laying beside its creator as its one large unblinking eye stared straight at Wilson. He hated it already.   
  
"He's.....supposed to help me you know? keep me calm around spiders.." he said, voice trailing for a moment before Wilson himself decided to speak up.  
  
"And if you have such a bad phobia of spiders, how did you get the necessary parts?"  
  
"Ranged weapons do wonders Mr. Higgsbury" Was the reply. So that must've been where all of his blow darts had gone. Sneaky bastard.

"And...its a fear. Your own replicated fear..which means everyone here could have their own if they go through the steps you explain?" His brow raised as he waited for an answer, curiosity peaking at this newfound discovery.

Tom sat still for a moment as he ran his hand through the monster's fur, the beast letting out a soft rumble much like that of a purr. He took this moment to think of a reply to the question, his throat felt scratchy and his temples panged with pain. He licked his lips for a moment to wet them once he had thought up his reply, his eyes meeting the scientist's after a brief moment.

"You would love an answer to that wouldn't you, Mr. Higgsbury"


End file.
